


I know that if you stay at the end I'm okay

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: "So... isn't really something she should worry about?" She heard her voice as soon as the door was closed and turned around to meet blue eyes staring at her, blue eyes that made her shiver. Tobin sighed again and kept the eye contact with the other girl."It shouldn't be""I need to tell you something, Tobs"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes with my grammar. It's been a while but I hope you like this and stick around with me to see what happens next.
> 
> This is set after the game after japan when Alex scored her third goal and celebrated with Tobin.

"Should I worry?" 

"Worry about what?" Press moved her head towards the door behind her and Tobin sighed.

"Is this about the goal?" The forward looked down and the other girls took her hands between hers. "How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing to worry about, okay?" She asked softly and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

Christen nodded and smiled softly before turning around to go into the next room. 

"Goodnight" She whispered and Tobin smiled warmly in response before closing the door behind her.

 

"So... isn't really something she should worry about?" She heard her voice as soon as the door was closed and turned around to meet blue eyes staring at her, blue eyes that made her shiver. Tobin sighed again and kept the eye contact with the other girl. 

"It shouldn't be" 

"I need to tell you something, Tobs"

 

_Christen's room_

"Do you want to dig a hole in the wall for you?" Christen jumped when she heard her roomate's voice and stared at her embarassed. She had been trying to hear some noise coming from her girlfriend's room by putting her ear in the wall but she still couldn't hear anything.

"I... I was...."

"What are you specting to hear? Your girl having sex with her bestfriend?" Christen's face must've gone pale because the keeper inmediatly regreted her comentary. "Hey, I'm kidding you know? They probably are already asleep so, you should do the same"

"I'm scared, Ash " The forward whisperer, sitting on the edge of her bed, playing with her fingers. Ashlyn sat by her side, she didn't like to see her friend that way, so small and indefense.

"What are you scared of? You know you can talk to me"

"Everything was going so well... and then we come to camp and they are roomates and then... the goal today... I thought Alex was going to kiss her!" Ashlyn chuckled softly and rubbed the other girl's back.

"So, are you scared of Tobin cheating on you?" There was no answer so Ashlyn spoke again. "Look, I understand you feel a little bit jealous, but you should have at least some trust on Tobs, she respects you and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"what about Alex?"

"What about her?"

"I know Tobin and Alex have been more than just friends, should I trust her too? I mean... she cheated on her husband didn't she?" Christen didn't hate Alex, in fact, they were good friends and teammates, but when it had to do with Tobin she wasn't a big fan of the striker.

"OKay, that's kind of... uhm... Alex and Servando's marriage was a little complicated, I don't know the whole story, but I can tell you that she wouldn't hurt him either, there were a lot of situations and there are still alot of secrets about it, so no one really knows or understands but them. I don't know if you've tried to talk with her about it"

"I asked her once and she never said anthing about it... I don't even know if she was mad, or sad, or amused by my questions... she just... I don't know"

"Yeah, Tobs is kinda complicated, no one can really understand her completely"

"She can" Again, Christen's voice was a sad whisper. 

"Alex?"

"You've seen it, you know she can understand her more that anyone in this team or even in this world. I've seen them have an entire conversation with just one look when I can stare at Tobin's eyes for ten minutes and it's like i'm staring at the wall..."

"Their bond is special, Chris, we all see it. But that doesn't mean she's going to cheat on you, and if you want to be with her, I think you need to know that Alex will always be an important part of her, but if you don't feel comfortable, you should speak to her, I'm sure she'll understand" The goalie finished with a comforting smile and a pat on the other girl's back.

 

_Tobin's room_

 

"Don't cry, Lex"

"This is not okay" She whispered, feeling the other girl's breath against her lips.

"It's never been okay" The older girl said before closing the gap between them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tobin's room_

 

"Don't cry, Lex"

"This is not okay" She whispered, feeling the other girl's breath against her lips.

"It's never been okay" The older girl said before closing the gap between them.

 

A knock in the door of their room stopped Tobin who sighed. Alex pulled back and took Tobin's hand in hers.

"It's okay... it's okay that we stopped" She whispered

 

Another knock at the door and this time Tobin went to open the door to find Christen standing at the other side of it. The midfielder froze.

 

"I figured you were still awake because of the light... did  I interrupt something?" Christen asked looking at Alex standing quickly from her place on the edge of Tobin's bed.

"No! no, I was just getting ready to take a shower" And with that she disappeared in the bathroom.

 

Tobin turned to Christen again with a nervous smile.

"Do you want to co..."

"Was Alex crying?" She interrupted the other girl.

"Uh... crying? uhm... no, why would..."

"Were _you_ crying Tobin?" The midfielder cursed inside her head, not knowing how to answer.

"Wha... what?"

"Your eyes are red... and Alex wiped her eyes before going into the bathroom" Christen's voice was low and Tobin could notice sadness in it. "What happened?"

After a seconds of silence Tobin took a deep breath and answered slowly.

"Alex has been through a couple of hard days... so, she was just telling me about it"

"And you cried because..."

"She's my friend Chris, you know it... It just hurts me to see her like that"

"So you were comforting her..." Tobin nodded with a half smile, thinking Christen was done with the questions at least for that night. "And that's why you didn't answer the phone? Cause you were busy comforting her?"

"What? You called me? No Chris I... my phone is dead I would never..."

"What was Alex crying about Tobs?" The forward interrupted again, noticing the other girl being nervous.

Christen's eyes were burning holes in Tobin's. She didn't want to talk about what Alex and her had been talking about because it was something personal for her friend, but her girlfriend was imagining a thousand scenarios in her head and only the truth could calm her down... right?

With a sigh Tobin finaly spoke.

"Alex is getting divorced" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I hope you like this chapter. So Tobin is not a cheater but how do you think Christen will take the news of Alex getting divorced?
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	3. Chapter 3

"You told her what?"

"I'm sorry Lex. I didn't know what to do, she was bombarding me with questions, I was very nervous and... I'm so sorry" The midfielder looked down and played with her fingers.

Alex took her hands and guide her to sit down by her side on the edge of her bed. 

"I'm not mad Tobs"

"I'm still sorry"

"What did she say?" She still had the midfielder's hands between hers and started rubbing circles on them with her thumb because she knew that calmed her down.

"I thought she was going to pass out." The sriker frowned confused.

"What?"

"She was pale, Lex! I thought that if I told her the truth everything would be better but... then she let go of my hand and" She sighed loudly and grabbed her head with both of her hands, missing instantly Alex's touch. "She just said _okay, goodnight_ and left. I'm so confused right now"

"I'm sorry for causing all this troubles for you. I hate it, but I want you to know that telling you about my divorce had no second intentions, I just needed to talk to someone, you're still my besfriend and I didn't want you to find out in some other way, but I didn't tell you this to confuse you in your relationship with Christen, she's also my friend and I respect her and you being together, as much as it hurts to see you with someone else"

"Lex..." Tobin turned to Alex closing the distance between them even more.

"Let me finish" The forward interrupted her with a whisper "I want you to make things right Tobs, don't make the same mistakes I did. What was about to happen earlier..." She sighed with a sad smile and put her hand on Tobin's cheek caressing it softly "You don't know how bad I wanted to kiss you, it was very hard to stop myself when we were at the game after the goal, and right now it's almost impossible, but I won't let you do something like that to her and I definitely won't let you go through what cheating on someone implies"

The midfielder closed her teary eyes and put her hand over alex's in her cheek, holding it close.

"I love you Alex" Her voice cracked at the end and tears started falling from the forward's eyes too.

"You know I love you too Tobs, I always will"

"I will make things right. I still don't know what I will do... But I promise you I will do it right" The midfielder extender her arms towards the other girl and engulfed her in a hug and lay them both down on the bed, with Alex's head on Tobin's chest. 

"Please Don't get hurt" The younger girl barely whispered before falling asleep with tears in her eyes in between the arms of the person that she loved that was also in love with someone else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where all this came from but I hope you like it :D thank you thank you for reading and please leave a comment, it inspires me to know what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

Christen stormed into her shared room with Ashlyn who was falling asleep but sat down inmediatly after the forward almost breaks the door. 

"Wow, easy Chris, what's going on?" Press walked straight to the bathroom feeling like she was about to throw up and her friend ran behind her, stopping her from closing the door and grabbing her hand. 

"Oh my God Chris, you're so pale! Did you see a ghost? what happened? were they... really..."

"No!... No they weren't doing anything... or at least I didn't see anything"

"Then what is it? You look like you're about to faint" She guide the younger girl to sit in her bed and sat by her side after giving her a bottle of cold water.

"Maybe I'm overreacting... I don't know Ash..."

"Just tell me. Was it something Tobin said?" Press nodded slowly.

" Alex is getting divorced" There was a silence in the room and Christen realized Ashlyn did not seemed surprised about the news. "You... knew?"

"Uhm... yeah, well... we play for the same club so she kin of told me about it"

"And you didn't tell me?" Christen stood up and stared at her friend, who also stod up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Chris, why is this so important to you? I mean you need to calm down" Her voice was calm but it wasn't working on Christen.

"Why? Because Alex will be single now"

"So? Tobin is not single"

"For now..."

"For now? Do you think she's going to break up with you as soon as Alex gets divorced? You should have more faith in her, she's not like that"

"No, she's not breaking up with me... I'm breaking up with her before she does" Ashlyn's eyes opened wide at her friend's plan. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Press... that's... I'm sorry but that's messed up, she didn't give you any reason to act like that, you're out of yourself right now" Ashlyn walked back to her bed shaking her head in disbelief.

"Am I?" Christen's voice was louder this time "Am I really wrong Ashlyn? So, you're gonna tell me that Alex and Tobin never had anything more than a frienship? You're going to tell me that they are not in love with eachother?!" Ashlyn turned around and walked towards Press, clearly annoyed.

"No Christen, I'm not going to tell you that because all of that it's real. But you know what is also real? That since Tobin and you started dating, she and Alex stopped seeing eachother as often, stopped calling eachother as often and did everything that was in their hands to keep their distance so no one, specially you would get hurt. And you might not see it, but I've been there; I've seen Alex cry a thousand times telling me how much she misses her but also telling me about how happy she is because of Tobin, because she thinks you are good for her. So no, I won't deny they have strong feelings for eachother, but don't accuse them of something without knowing the whole story or how much they've sacrificed, and most importantly do not dare to break Tobin's heart that way just because of your insecurities, because she has broken hers and Alex's a thousand times _just for you_ "

Christen's eyes were full of tears after hearing what the keeper said, but she still had a lot of questions and doubts. 

"Tell me" Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath to try and keep it steady. "You're right, I don't know any of that, so tell me everything that I don't know about them"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all you're comments really! You inspire me a lot to keep going with the story. I apologize again for any grammar mistake, english is not my mother language so... yeah.. I really try my best, thanks for reading and tell me... what do you think? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's next chapter :D .I want you to know that this is fiction so all the moments that I mentioned in this chapter didn't happen at that exact date in real life, but i hope you enjoy it :)

"Alex and Tobin were very young when they met. They became friends inmediatly and developed a connection that we all saw but I know they were not looking for anything more that a friend in eachother because even at that time Alex was dating Servando and Tobin and the whole team knew. They did everything together and they didn't see it but everyone around them started noticing that there was something else going on so we started asking Tobin about it and she always denied everything.

I think after we started asking, they realized they did have feelings for eachother, and I don't know if they talked about it or what exactly they agreed on but there was definitely a different vibe around them that non of us could put a finger on what it was but they were even playing better at each game.

The next thing I knew, is that fans started talking about something called Talex, and about them being a couple, taking pictures of them, making videos, etc. and they got scared because as I told you before, they were very young and didn't know how to manage all that. 

People was talking, the team and the staff too and I think at some point Servando asked Alex about it, so everything was going out of control.

Then they were invited to play together in Portland, and this scared them even more. Servando had been all over Alex calling and texting in fear she would cheat on him everytime she was at camp, Alex loved him but Tobin was definitely something else for her, something beyond just love, and Tobin was feeling very insecure about all the situation."

"Insecure?" Ashlyn nodded.

"Alex was her friend, or lover, or whatever, but she was also starting to be the face of the uswnt and Tobin felt like, if something about them came to the light, she could ruin Alex's carrer, so she decided to go overseas and sign a contract with PSG before going to Portland, she thought maybe being far away, she and Alex would move on and things would go back to normal. 

When Tobin was away, Alex and Servando's relationship got stronger and they were already talking about marriage, something Tobin didn't know about, eventhough they never stopped talking to eachother, Alex never mentioned anything to her. Tobin came back just to realize her feelings for Alex were not gone, but stronger, and Alex felt the same, but she was now kind of... trapped with Servando.

What happened next is something that only Tobin or Alex could tell you, because they never told anything to anyone, I just know that Alex is the reason Tobin went back to PSG, that Alex left Portland because she and Tobin decided it was the best when you and Tobs started dating, and Servando was in Orlando so it was the perfect excuse, but then he went to other club so it was pretty obvious their relationship was not going well and we realized she had other reasons to leave Portland; the last thing I knew is Alex signed with Lyon because Orlando was _not far enough_ , or at least that's what she told me the night after we played against Portland for the first time and she got drunk inmediatly after the game."

 

Christen stayed silent, not knowing what to say and kind of surprised about the last part. Did Alex really care that much about her relationship with Tobin that left everything she had built in the past in Portland?

 

"I know that is hard to believe, everything seemed pretty normal to everyone, they being traded or going overseas for us was just them trying to grow personally or improve their game, when all along it has been them trying to run away from their feelings for eachother" Ashlyn sighed "And the worst part is, that they've been doing all that just because they want the best for one another, and the only thing they get, is to get even more hurt every time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I will probably write a chapter or two just for the moments Ashlyn mentioned so you can know what really happened, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of the scenes Ashlyn mentioned in the story she told Christen. I hope you like the chapter and the story too! Thank you for all your comments, each one of them inspires me to keep writing so please keep doing it!

_2013 (This is set after Tobin and Alex were invited to be part of the Portland Thorns and before Tobin left for PSG)_

 

Tobin came back to the hotel room that she was sharing with Alex just to find the forward sitting in bed, crying with her phone in her hands. 

"Alex..." The blue eyed girl lifted her head towards her, and forced a smile.

"Hi Tobs"

"What's going on?" She asked softly taking a step towards Alex, who stared back at her phone.

"We had another fight" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm going to end this, Tobs"

"End... this?" Alex stood up when she realized the older girl thought she was talking about ending things between them both. She grabbed Tobin's hands between hers and pulled her closer.

"I will end things with Servando, not with you" She tried to close the distance even more to kiss Tobin, but she took a step back and stared at Alex like she had three eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You can't do that"

"Do what?"

"Break up with him... don't do it Alex" The forward was now beyond confused.

"What do you mean you don't want me to break up with him? Tobs... I... I can't keep playing this game anymore, I want to be with you... I thought you wanted to be with me too?"

"Of course I want to be with you but... I can't let you do that... "

"I don't understand"

"I don't want you to leave him for.. for me" Tobin said, making a disgusted face when she said the last part.

"Of course I will, because I love you! Don't say things like that. I just want you, and I'm tired of this. We will finally have the chance to be together in Portland, so I want to start our  new life there by doing the right thing babe" She placed both hands at the sides of Tobin's face but the midfielder looked away.

"You have to be with him, Alex. He's right for you and for your... career."

"That's what this is about? My career?" SHe moved to meet Tobin's eyes to make sure she was listening "Tobin, I don't give a damn about my career or public image or whatever you are thinking that Servando would be good for with me. I.love.you. And I want to be with you; people can talk anything they want, I don't care, I just need you, nothing else"

The older girl had tears in her eyes eventhough she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Soccer super star Alex Morgan leaves Servando Carrasco for a teammate? I doesn't sound good."

"Who cares what they say? Why do you say all of this like you weren't enough?" Alex raised her hands exasperated.

"Because I'm not, Alex!! I'm not. enough!" Tobin raised her voice, surprising the forward.

"What are you talking about? Who put all those stupid ideas on your head?"

"No one Alex, no one needs to, I just know it! You deserve more, and I will just ruin your career and everything you've built. All the girls want to be like you, all the guys want to date you, you are their rolemodel and I'm just another soccer player; being with me will only bring hate to you, why don't you see it?!" Alex took a deep breath with her eyes closed and lowered her voice.

"Listen.to me. There will be no hate, and if there is, then we will be against it together. I want you by my side, I _need_ you by my side because you're the person I love and being with you is my desition, not theirs. So don't think like that. I'm just a soccer player too Tobin, I'm not some kind of God, and you're also a big rolemodel. We've been together and I love it, but non of this is fair for you or Servando, so I want to make things right for once. I want us to start our life in Portland as a couple that has nothing to hide, I want to be happy with you and make you happy." She stepped closer and held Tobin's hands again "Portland is our chance Tobs" The last part came out as a shaky whisper.

After a few seconds of silence, Tobin finally decided to say something.

"There will be no Portland, Alex."

"What?"

"I'm very sorry, but I can't let you do something like that"

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm leaving, Lex. I'm going to PSG"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your comments and all the kudos and everything! Now this chapter ()I know is very short, sorry) is set in the present, and the next one will be probably another one of their past moments together, but I hope you enjoy it!

Present day -  Game day - USWNT VS Brazil

 

The days went by and it was now the day of the last game of the ToN against Brazil.

Tobin and Christen didn't talk about what happened that night and things were kind of back to normal; in the last game they even took some pictures with Christen's cousins and spend a lot of time together, but the midfielder's head was a mess to say the least so she was just waiting for the tournament to end and have a time for herself in Portland to think.

Before the game started Tobin sat in the locker room trying to focus, after everyone went out... or almost everyone.

She had her eyes closed but opened them when she heard some footsteps and saw Alex walking in a funny way trying to avoid making some noise and distract her.

"What are you doing Alex?" Tobin asked amused.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you" She turned around but the older girl's voice stopped her before she could go out.

"Are you nervous?" 

"I'm... excited" Alex answered with a smile "What about you?"

"I'm... my mind is all over the place right now so I don't really know" The forward sighed and sat down at her friend's side.

"You need to focus Tobs, I need some of your amazing asists tonight" She bumped her shoulder playfully earning one small smile.

"I'm trying... it's hard... and it's been a while since I had so much to think about"

"I understand." Alex nodded thoughtfull and stood up walking towards the entrance "Just follow your heart Tobs. Do what makes _you_ happy. For once, think just about you"

The midfielder followed the other girl to the door.

"What about doing the right thing?"

"What about that?"

"What if what makes me happy is not the right thing?" Alex chuckled

"If it makes you happy, then it's the right thing." She made a pause "If she makes you happy, then she's the right one"

She turned around and when she was about to step out, Tobin called her again.

"What if you're the one that makes _me_ happy?"

Alex smiled sadly, but before she could answer the door opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jill is asking for you two, the game is about to start" 

Tobin was pale and Alex speechless. Non of them moved until they heard the girl's cold voice again

"You're not playing or what?" The number 13 moved and walked with her head down until she reached the door and went out while Tobin was still there, staring at the girl infront of her.

"How... how long have you been there?"

"Enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-watch the entire game against Brazil to write this chapter (not that I'm complaining) so I hope you like it! I said that i would write a past moment of them but I decided to end this game scenes first so next one will also be set on the present!  
> As always thanks for reading and for each comment :D

"You're not playing or what?" The number 13 moved and walked with her head down until she reached the door and went out while Tobin was still there, staring at the girl infront of her.

"How... how long have you been there?"

"Enough" She turned around and left the room but Tobin followed her quickly trying to stop her.

"Chris..."

"Don't Tobin. Not now" She hastened her pace leaving the midfielder behind until they were out on the pitch adn she took her place in the bench without saying a word to her girlfriend.

The starters took their place on the pitch and Alex high fived everyone before going to her position, leaving Tobin at the end.

"You okay?" Tobin nodded, high fived her too and a few seconds later the whistle blew and the game started.

 

Press was watching the game from the bench with her arms crossed over her chest. Five minutes after the game started Tobin crossed a ball into the area to Alex, everyone stood up almost screaming goal but she didn't move. 

Alex missed the ball by inches and then everyone started talking about the amazing chemistry Alex and Tobin had and how fast they found a chance to almost score a goal together; Christen just rolled her eyes and tried to focus back on the game.

She could notice Tobin was distracted, often losing the ball and this made her feel sad because she knew she had a lot of things in her head, but she also couldn't help to feel angry and hurt after hearing what her girlfriend said to Alex before the game.

_What if you're the one that makes me happy._

 

The game went on, Tobin missed a shot, Davidson scored and own goal, and after a couple of fouls, a few goal chances (for the uswnt and for Brazil as well)and a lot of Alex trying to find Tobin and Tobin trying to find Alex, Lavelle finally scored a goal and this time, Press did celebrate with Ashlyn and the other girls, but when she looked at the field again, she saw Tobin's hand in Alex's shoulder, half hugging her while walking by her side and all her happines turned into jealousy eventhough the contact lasted just for a few seconds. She sat down again with a sigh and Ashlyn turned around to give her a friendly pat on her knee and a side smile, knowing what had happened.

 

Christen's eyes were on the game, but deep inside she was just praying Alex would not score a goal thanks to a Tobin asist because she wasn't sure she could stand another of their celebrations, and it didn't happen; at least not on the first half.

 

2nd half -

 

The second half was very intense... even more than the first; the uswnt had to get another goal to win so Brazil was holding on but also trying to score. There were a lot of fouls but non of them called Tobin's attention as the one that had Alex down on the ground with her hands covering her face.

The midfielder was about to run to her, like in the old times when they were always the first ones to appear at eachother's sides, but stopped when she looked over to the bench and saw Christen's sad expression, and she knew it wasn't because she was worried about her teammate lying on the grass, so she just stood in her place, meters way from Alex, praying she was fine, clenching her fists to contain herself from running to hold her hand and rub her back to calm her down and...

The whistle interrupted her thoughts and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the forward stood up to keep playing. She had seen her going down a lot of times but she knew the blue eyed girl wasn't going to rest until she could score a goal, and that worried her a lot, so she was trying very hard to get her a good ball so she could put it in the back of the net and hopefully go to the bench after that and rest before getting badly injured.

 

_Tobin Heath, one against two, has Morgan behind her. Heath, waits, puts it inside the area, Erthz! It's a goal by Erthz!_

They get the goal that puts them closer to the victory, and everyone runs towards Julie to hug her. Everyone but Alex who ran towards Tobin and grapped her arms around the midfielder's neck.

"Amazing asist Tobs" She said and then they walked together to celebrate with the rest of the team.

 

But not everybody was thrilled with the goal... or with the celebration.

 

Christen sighed loud enough for Ashlyn to hear her and turn around to check on her

"Hey, it's okay Chris calm down" Ash whispered to the forward who just looked down.

"Tobn didn't even scored and still Alex runs to her and jumps in her arms"

"It was a pretty good asist..." The goalkeeper suggested but turned around inmediatly, after Press almost burns holes in her with her own eyes.

 

But the game was not over yet and Christen wanted to get out of there as soon as Alex passed the ball to her girlfriend and she scored... Tobin and Alex, ladies and gentleman... Tobin and Alex once again.

 

_Heath, up for Horan, great idea great ball, off the touch for Morgan, still with it, Morgan on the box, waits for help, it's coming, HEATH!_

 

She felt relief when other girls hugged Tobin and Alex was not close, Rapinoe even lifted her and they had to start the game soon so she hoped Alex will not get to Tobin, but she couldn't ignore the fact that the midfielder's eyes were looking around for one person and she held her close as soon as she was out of Meghan's embrace.

 

"You've got to be kidding me" Christen whispered to herself from her place in the bench.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if this is not very well written... it's very late and I'm trying to stay awake to finish this chapter so please forgive me for any mistakes and bad redaction.


	9. Author's note

Guys... this is not a chapter as you can see... I want to apologize because I didn't post a chapter this las few days, I've been through some hard situations with my family and also I started classes again but I promise I wil post soon so please don't go hehe. I ask you for a prayer so everything will be okay with my family and I hope this week I can write one or two chapters for you! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
